shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 23
Chapter 22: Aba's Twisted Ransom By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________ Gregory: Thank you. Aba you sick twisted bastard. How insane are you? Aba: Insane enough to consider cutting your time ten minutes short if you keep questioning me and keep not giving me my beli! Gregory: A ship from the Marine Treasury is scheduled to be here soon and when it gets here, you'll get your beli. Aba: Well it's getting close to ten minutes since I got here, so they better hurry up! Gregory: (Come on Judo, hurry up!) Marine: Sir, I thought Judo was coming on his personal ship. Gregory: He is, I'm just telling Aba a bluff so when Judo gets here we can take him out. Marine: So we're gonna put those ten soldier's lifes at stake for a chance at capturing Aba? Gregory: Right. Reggie: Oh my God! Captain! Tomas: What? Reggie: No not you, Captain Gunderson is up there! They captured him! Lynn: What should we do? Komota: We could just get out of here, the Blue Skipper is right there. Reggie you can come with us to if you want. Sake: You know, I like that idea actually. Reggy you said you were a good navigator, so you can be the crew's navigator. Tomas: Yeah join us! Reggie: You guys, that sounds like a great offer but I don't wanna leave Captain Gunderson like that, even though he treated me like crap. I accept your offer but we have to stop Aba first! Tomas: Well then you are now officially the navigator of the Shell Pirates! Lynn: Well let's go stop the Spiderweb Pirates! Tomas: Alright lets go! Marine: Vice Admiral, we're being tailed! Judo: What?! By who?! Marine: I don't know but they look like pirates! Judo: Marcy. Marcy: Are you all ready? Siegfried/Burt/Muffun: Yes captain! Judo: Battle stations! Tomas: Out of are way! Violet Vest: No, we are here to prevent anybody from intervening with Aba's ransom. You shall not pass. Komota: And just who the hell are you? Violet Vest: My name is Daz Chiro, First Mate of the Spiderweb Pirates and if you want to fight you're asking for trouble. Reggie: Just step aside so I can save my commanding officer! Chiro: Back off marine! Tomas: Bah, screw the talking! Attack! Aba: What the hell?! Tomas: Sake! Lynn! Keep fighting these guys and get on the Oro Web when they're down! Everyone else come on! Aba: Zoomai! Pick them off! Zoomai: Wh-what? Oh, alright. Reggie: There's a sniper up there with Aba! Tomas: I'll try to get him! Komota: Both of you go up there and get both of them! I got these pirates! Tomas: If you get your ass kicked- Komota: I will not, trust me. Now go! Gregory: Come on Judo answer! Marcy: Is this Rear Admiral Gregory? Gregory: Who the hell are you? Where's Vice Admiral Judo? Marcy: He's incapacitated right now, to be honest. So are all of his subordinates and the rest of his marines. I can take a message if you'd like. Gregory: You little... If I see you, whoever you are, I'm kicking your ass! Marcy: You wouldn't hit a little girl would you? Gregory: Grehhh! Aba: Ow! Where the hell did this come from?! Ow! And where the hell did that come from?! Tomas: That was me, but I missed. I was aiming for the sniper. Zoomai: What? Tomas: Okay now I got him. Reggie: Now it's just you and us Aba! Prepare to be beaten! Aba: You're that guy with the metal fist! Reggy: That's right! Now I'm gonna beat you down for all of my friends you killed! Tomas: And I'm gonnna help! Tomas: AHHHH!!! Aba: There we go, now its even. Reggie: Bring it. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells